


Creerán que fuimos nosotros (y tendrán razón)

by Unaflor



Category: The Darkest Part of the Forest - Holly Black
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es un secreto para nadie en Fairfold que decir las palabras en voz alta las vuelve reales. No es verdad que callarlas hará que desaparezcan, pero nadie deja de intentarlo de cualquier modo. Y Jack es de esos, de los que están tan desesperados porque ciertas cosas desparezcan que se niegan incluso a pensar en ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creerán que fuimos nosotros (y tendrán razón)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura_sommeils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/gifts).



> (A Laura, a quien me gustaría poder decirle que hice esto para ella y no sólo gracias a ella sin que fuera mentira.  
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños!)

 

No recuerda el día que descubrió que no era exactamente igual que el resto de su familia. Como si lo hubiese sabido desde siempre, una de esas verdades que hacen que uno sienta que tiene un cuerpo más grande de lo que se ve, porque en ese que se refleja en el espejo o aparece en las fotografías no parece posible que haya tanto espacio como para guardar un secreto tan grande. En Fairfold las cosas no parecen tener origen, se hallan todas sujetas a alguna clase de saber-de-todos transmitido de padres a hijos durante más generaciones de las que nadie se ha molestado en contar, porque las tradiciones abundan en Fairfold y nada parece cambiar nunca, como si nadie se atreviese a romper el hechizo de lo siempre-igual, lo desde-simpre-ha-sido-así.  
Los turistas van y vienen y son siempre distintos, pero no lo parecen. Eso es quizás debido a que a ninguno de ellos le interesa en lo absoluto intercambiar con aquellos más palabras de las estrictamente necesarias: no se necesita demasiado para convertir al colectivo de "turistas" en "individuos", y eso supondría cambiar algo en sus vidas, incluso si ese cambio sólo implicara una sensación amarga y extraña al ver partir a quien sólo se conoce desde hace una semana. No hay lugar para nuevos sentimientos en Fairfold. No hay lugar para las cosas nuevas en Fairfold.  
Jack no recuerda un sólo día en el cual el tarro de galletitas de la cocina estuviese vacío o que alguna vez el repartidor de periódicos hubiese sido reemplazado por otro repartidor. No recuerda cuándo fue que empezó a sentirse atraído por Hazel. No recuerda que Molly haya llevado el cabello de alguna otra forma jamás, o que Ben no vistiese los mismos pantalones todos los días.  
Y a pesar de todo, cosas extraordinarias suceden en Fairfold todos los días. (No importa si todos ellos pretenden no notarlo).

Cosas extraordinarias como el cuerpo menudo de Hazel Evans hecho un montón de agua esa noche de lluvia torrencial en primavera.

Carter había aprovechado la momentánea distracción de su madre para meterse en la ducha antes de que lo mandasen a hacer los mandados bajo la lluvia. Escaleras arriba, le había guiñado un ojo y enseñado la lengua a su hermano, todo junto o simultáneamente, y Jack se había sentido molesto y se había reído, todo junto o simultáneamente. Así eran las cosas entre ellos. Resignado, lo había oído cerrar la puerta del baño de la planta alta de la casa. Un momento después, su madre estaba llamando a cualquiera de los dos para que fuera a la tienda por más manteca, un poco de pan y medio kilo de carne picada para la cena. Decirle que no a esa mujer no es una opción. Jamás lo ha sido. Así que armándose con el enorme paraguas negro y azul de su padre, Jack se resignó a caminar bajo la lluvia todas las cuadras que separaban la casa de los Gordon de la tienda de víveres.  
Cosas extraordinarias suceden en Fairfold. O le suceden a Jack, al menos. Todo el tiempo. A veces tiene la sensación de que hay cientos de ojos observándolo desde la oscuridad. La semana pasada, por ejemplo, al regresar de la escuela, pudo oír los susurros detrás de él. Oyó la voz que pronunciaba su nombre (una voz que no sabría describir de otra forma que como el sonido que tendría el barro si fuese un sonido), pero cuando se dio vuelta ya no había nada ahí.  
El paraguas de su padre era (es, en realidad, porque todavía lo conserva) enorme, pero en el fondo Jack sabía que eran otras las razones por las cuales todo en él permanecía seco, incluso la suela de sus zapatos; eso es algo que no se había atrevido nunca a decir en voz alta, porque no es un secreto para nadie en Fairfold que pronunciar las cosas en voz alta las vuelve reales. No es verdad que callarlas hará que desaparezcan, pero nadie deja de intentarlo de cualquier modo. Y Jack es de esos, de los que están tan desesperados porque ciertas cosas desparezcan que se niegan incluso a pensar en ellas.

En el mercado, la señora Thompson lo confundió con su hermano Carter, que siempre fue su favorito entre todos los niños del pueblo. _Espera un segundo, cariño_ , fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba a las reservas de la tienda. Y Jack esperó, por supuesto, a pesar de no saber exactamente para qué estaba esperando. Y valió la pena, ya que al regresar, la señora Thompson traía con ella una bolsa de papel madera repleta de pan caliente, cuyo olor había inundado la habitación antes de que la señora apareciera de nuevo por la puerta.  
El pan caliente siempre había sido una de las cosas favoritas de Jack. Le gustaba la sensación de quemarse la punta de los dedos con la miga del pan mientras intentaba desprenderla de la corteza. Cuando eran niños, Jack solía comerse la miga y Carter, la corteza. Su madre no se cansaba de repetir que sus hijos eran dos personas completamente opuestas. Jack, por el contrario, creía que se trataba más bien de ser complementarios. Como los colores sobre los que la señora Evans una vez les había hablado: cualquiera creería que son tan diferentes que sólo podrían contrastarse, pero la verdad es que su oposición no los vuelve sino complementarios.  
Pensaba en todo eso (o en algo parecido) mientras regresaba a casa, con la bolsa de papel madera apretada contra el pecho, entibiándolo todo y acercándole a la nariz el olor del pan, de la harina, llenando su boca de saliva, haciéndolo avanzar más rápido. En la oscuridad del jardín, Hazel era a penas una mancha borrosa. Su cabello mojado no brillaba de la misma forma que cuando estaba seco, pero Jack la vio a pesar de todo. Siempre ha sido mejor que los demás para ver en la oscuridad. O simplemente para ver.

-¿Hazel? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Asustada por el sonido de la voz de Jack, Hazel se había sacudido ligeramente al oír su nombre, levantando su cabeza, a la cual se hallaba pegado su cabello opaco, goteando. Todo ella era un montón de agua, como si hubiese pasado horas enteras debajo de la lluvia, allí o en cualquier otro lugar. Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, Jack olvidó prestar atención a los susurros del bosque, y lo único que había distraído su atención de Hazel fue el sonido de las pesadas gotas de lluvia al golpear la superficie impermeable del paraguas de su padre.

\- ¡Jack! ¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Por qué no entras?

La puerta de su casa se abrió subrepticiamente y la luz amarilla de la sala se proyectó hacia el jardín, iluminando los árboles. Hazel retrocedió torpemente, los ojos más abiertos que unos momentos antes, en una expresión de terror que no intentaba disimular de ninguna forma. Con las manos abiertas apoyadas sobre el pasto mojado, comenzó a mover frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado al otro en una negación interminable. Jack apretó la boca pero decidió que no diría nada. Por el momento.

-Nada, mamá. Una ardilla saltó de nuestro árbol y se fue hacia el bosque. Creo que ya se ha ido.

-¡Jack, no te quedes parado bajo la lluvia! ¡Entra antes de que te enfermes!

-Sí, mamá.

Había dejado las bolsas de los mandados sobre la mesa antes de excusarse con su madre argumentando que debía ir a cambiarse las zapatillas por unas que estuviesen secas (porque ya se sabe que el pueblo está hecho de adoquines flojos, y otro montón de las mismas ridículas excusas de siempre que complacían a su madre). Los escalones los subió de dos en dos, tan desesperado por llegar a su habitación y abrir la ventana que daba al jardín que siquiera prestó atención a si Carter había salido ya del baño o seguía allí adentro, intentando escapar de cualquier otra tarea que su madre les encomendase.

El árbol junto a su ventana era otra de esas cosas extraordinarias que suceden en Fairfold y que todos se esfuerzan en pretender que no han notado. Ese árbol ni siquiera estaba ahí tres años atrás. Un día apareció un tallo diminuto que todos aceptaron con escaso interés, y que Carter regó durante todo el año antes de que oscureciese. Hoy, ese árbol no parece diferente de cualquier otro árbol del bosque, de esos que tienen una o dos vidas humanas de edad, y es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jack pueda subir al alfeizar de su ventana y abrazarse al tronco hasta apoyar sus pies -y todo su peso- sobre una de las ramas altas sin miedo a romperse la médula contra el piso.

Cuando bajó del árbol, Hazel todavía estaba ahí, de pie y temblando, sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, como si intentase generar calor. Jack todavía no consigue pensar en nada que le hubiese dado jamás tanta pena como eso, como la fragilidad de Hazel allí parada, bajo la lluvia en su jardín, llenándose la boca de pretextos y excusas deshilvanadas y sin sentido, repletas del sonido de dientes chocándose involuntariamente a causa del frío.  
En ese momento, Jack sólo quería llevarla a cualquier sitio caliente y obligarla a tomar té con miel hasta que ya no le entrase más agua caliente en el cuerpo y que ese calor líquido se extrapolara a la punta de los dedos de sus manos y sus pies, pero con Hazel las cosas no funcionan así. Ella no puede simplemente entrar por la puerta, cruzar la sala, sentarse a beber té en la cocina. Jack sabe que es mejor que haya así, porque no está seguro de qué le hubiese dicho a su madre, y los dos sabían que la señora Gordon acabaría por llamar a los padres de Hazel, y Jack jamás entendió nada de todo lo que Hazel dijo esa noche en su jardín, pero cree que básicamente, sus explicaciones se reducían a no querer volver a casa, por las razones que fueran, y que Jack no preguntó, porque eso es lo que él hace: no preguntar nunca nada, ya que eso sólo pone a los demás en la obligación de tener que contestar algo que si quisieran decir, hubiesen dicho sin necesidad de ser interrogados al respecto. Y las mentiras. Eso también. Las preguntas realmente incómodas sólo producen mentiras, que es otra de esas cosas que en Fairfold abundan.

Esa noche Hazel conoció la habitación de Jack, que hubiese sido exactamente como la hubiese imaginado si en algún momento se hubiese imaginado la habitación de Jack. Entró por la ventana y no por la puerta porque es así como son las cosas con Hazel: extraordinarias. Hazel hace de Fairfold un lugar extraordinario y eso no tiene nada que ver con la magia o las hadas, o los muchachos con cuernos que duermen durante décadas en un cofre de vidrio que nadie puede romper.

Todo fue absurdamente difícil para Jack esa noche: cenar con su familia como si en su habitación Hazel no estuviese congelándose a pesar de la nueva ropa seca (porque el frío, el frío no es algo que se vaya cuando te quitas la ropa), masticar el pan que ya no le interesaba comer, ayudar a lavar y ordenar los platos, y finalmente disculparse con sus padres alegando dolor de cabeza y retirarse a su habitación, donde Hazel aguardaba en la oscuridad, dormida apaciblemente debajo de las frazadas que Jack había dejado sobre la cama y que a penas había guardado un par de semanas antes, cuando decidió que con el invierno se iría también el frío.  
Jack recuerda todo sobre esa noche. Los dibujos que el cabello húmedo de Hazel formaba sobre su almohada, la forma de los nudillos de sus manos, fuertemente cerradas en torno de una de las frazadas, la línea finita de sus labios, lo suaves que parecían sus párpados cerrados, la punta de sus pies asomándose por debajo de la ropa de cama, que Jack acomodó en seguida. Su respiración acompasada, su olor a tierra, lluvia y pasto mojado. Hazel-la-salvaje ya no parecía tan salvaje cuando dormía, y Jack sentía que estaba presenciando algo que ella hubiese querido guardarse para sí misma, algo como un secreto o una debilidad, algo importante. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció sentado a los pies de su propia cama, observándola, quieto, sin hacer ruido, atento a los movimientos que ella realizaba cada tanto, como correr un brazo o extender hacia un lado u el otro una pierna. Antes de quedarse dormido, notó que el cabello de Hazel estaba completamente seco, y no supo decir exactamente si eso había sucedido gracias a él o a la calefacción central de la casa. Cosas extraordinarias suceden en Fairfold que todos pretenden no notar.

Por la mañana ella ya no estaba. Se había llevado consigo su ropa mojada y la ropa seca de Jack, y en cambio había dejado la ventana abierta y una nota escrita con una caligrafía redonda y prolija, como quien se toma el tiempo que se necesita para escribir una nota de la forma correcta. " _Este será nuestro secreto. Que seas un héroe, quiero decir. Gracias. Y te debo una."_ Desayunó cereales con leche esa mañana, sintiéndose un héroe, un héroe como los de las historias que abundan en los cuentos de niños de la biblioteca pública de Fairfold: esos que salvan a otros.

Pero él jamás ha salvado a nadie, y salvar gente es lo que los héroes hacen. O lo que se supone que hacen, al menos. Carter y Hazel son del tipo de personas que salvan a otras. Carter y Hazel van por el mundo como si conociesen el camino correcto, o como si no les importase estar yendo al lugar equivocado: ellos simplemente avanzan y esperan que todos los que se interponen en su camino se hagan a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Y eso era exactamente lo que sucedía. Jack, por otro lado, ha ido siempre detrás de Carter, aprovechando el espacio que su hermano ha creado para los dos (porque Carter jamás hace nada que no incluya a Jack, como si él también se hubiese creído el cuento de los hermanos mellizos, juntos desde el primer momento, o como si fuesen las dos caras de una misma moneda proyectada en dos espacios y tiempos separados, pero que de cualquier forma, no son completamente autónomos o independientes el uno del otro). Jamás ha salvado a nadie, pero quizás todo lo que se necesita es simplemente estar ahí, y entonces poder salvar a quienes salvan a todos los demás, que es algo que siempre ha deseado hacer, aunque parezca ridículo.  
Algo así como la vez que Matt le había quitado a Hazel la manzana del almuerzo y eso molestó tanto a Jack que no pudo controlarse, y lo siguiente que supo es que Matt había resbalado y se había torcido un pie. Sólo que eso fue más un error que cualquier otra cosa. Como lo que hace Ben con su música.  
¿La acción de salvar a alguien cuenta como la acción de salvar a alguien si todos creen que ha sido un accidente?

Quizás sea simplemente que en Fairfold todo el mundo siente la obligación de salvar a los demás, como si al fin y al cabo todo se tratase de convertirse uno mismo en el héroe del cuento de hadas que todos anhelan y temen vivir. Porque esa es la razón por la cual todos están allí, al fin y al cabo: para vivir el cuento. Y también porque después de tantos años de sellar sus casas para impedir que trolls y hadas se metiesen en la alacena, sería extraño ir a vivir a cualquier otro lugar. Todo ese altruismo era una cosa absurda, pero, como todo lo demás, siempre había estado ahí, era parte de la personalidad de todos ellos, algo que a nadie le parecía realmente extraño, quizás porque había personas más altruistas que otras (como Hazel, como Carter), y eso opacaba a los demás (los que eran como Jack), haciéndoles sentir a todos que no había nada extraño en ellos.

En Jack sí hay algo extraño y todos lo saben, incluso aunque no quieran creerlo. Jack es el único que no ha querido jamás ser parte del cuento, pero cuyo papel debe desempeñar obligatoriamente, sin escapatoria.  
No recuerda un sólo día en el que no se haya esforzado por acomodar su propia imagen a la imagen que Carter ve reflejada cuando se mira en el espejo del baño mientras se cepilla los dientes por la mañana. No recuerda una única vez que haya podido enojarse sin miedo de perder el control y volar toda la habitación en pedazos o desatar una tormenta eléctrica o hacer que las personas a su alrededor comiencen a comportarse de formas extrañas. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que decidió dejar de cortarse el cabello, para que las puntas de sus orejas pasasen desapercibidas en la escuela. Nada de eso importaba, porque no tenía demasiado sentido esconder lo que jamás había sido un secreto. Jack lo intentaba de todas formas.  
Al principio todas esas eran estrategias desesperadas para pertenecer a un lugar del cual no era parte, estrategias que luego se transformaron en hábitos, en una suerte de costumbre resignada, porque no le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que su lugar en el mundo era el no-lugar: no pertenecía al mundo humano, pero tampoco al otro, al de los seres que habitaban el bosque.

La noche que lleva a Hazel al bosque con él es la primera vez en toda su vida que siente que puede abrazar su identidad completa, y no está seguro de si eso es algo que él ha hecho por sí mismo o si todo se lo debe a ella, recordatorio inevitable de quién es él cuando está del otro lado, con sus padres, con Carter, con Ben o en la escuela; al mismo tiempo que habitar el bosque lo convierte irremediablemente en la otra parte de sí mismo, el Jack inmortal y mágico, el personaje del cuento. Todo eso converge en el mismo cuerpo esa noche, y ella es la única persona que lo ha visto todo. Y eso se siente bien, como el resto de miel en la taza de té, que bebe con la cuchara y que cuando se desliza por su garganta todavía conserva el calor del agua. Se siente bien como el sol del amanecer sobre la piel desnuda o como la risa de los niños, así de bien.  
Bailar con ella toda la noche resulta particularmente relajante. Sus manos unidas, sus dedos entrelazados, si cerrase los ojos podría imaginarse que ella lo quiere y que pueden quedarse allí por el resto de sus vidas. Le gustaría poder decirle exactamente todo lo que está sintiendo, tener la certeza de que ella no se reirá.  
La verdad es que la quiere tanto que la posibilidad de que esa noche sea como la noche que Cenicienta asiste al baile en el castillo del príncipe hace que algo en su pecho se contraiga dolorosamente y palpite con cada exhalación e inhalación. En cualquier momento, el reloj dará las doce de la noche y ellos deberán regresar a Fairfold, que no es exactamente como la casa de la madrastra mala, pero que a veces lo parece. Hazel no mirará el zapato de cristal que él intencionalmente dejará caer para que ella lo tome.  
Hazel podría haber sido el príncipe de los cuentos, pero ha elegido ser el caballero. Y los caballeros no viven historias de amor, sino de aventuras.

De alguna forma todo cambia para ellos esa noche. Es como en Shakespeare, exactamente igual que en _Sueño de una noche de verano_ : los protagonistas de la historia abandonan la ciudad y se internan en el bosque, que es el territorio donde todo cambia. Cuando vuelven a la ciudad, los protagonistas ya no son los mismos, han sido transformados. Algo así es lo que pasa con ellos cuando vuelven a Fairfold. Hay un nuevo vínculo entre ellos que ninguno entiende completamente y sobre el cual no se preguntarán (ni siquiera a sí mismos). Es un nuevo vínculo, como un acuerdo tácito de sujetarse las manos y apretarse los dedos afectuosamente, un vínculo que si no ha sido creado por un momento de intimidad fallido, se mantiene por lo menos sobre la base de secretos compartidos y la necesidad de cuidarse mutuamente. Es algo que se siente bien a pesar de todo, y que los deja tumbados sobre la cama, bajo el edredón, un poco abrazados porque no cabrían de otra forma, y que no les permite escaparse del olor del otro o del sonido de sus respiraciones tibias. Jack cree que sus cuerpos encastran perfectamente, y por primera vez en su vida, siente que su cuerpo no se ha transformado en el cuerpo que necesita ser para encajar en ese universo humano, sino que es el cuerpo que es, y también por primera vez, eso está bien.

La gente de Fairfold cree que son ellos quienes han causado todos los males que están convirtiendo al pueblo en un verdadero infierno mágico. Jack no está seguro de que eso no sea cierto. Se duerme pensando en ello, con el cabello de Hazel haciéndole cosquillas en los brazos. Lo último que piensa es que ya no le importa lo que la gente de Fairfold crea, porque con Hazel ha encontrado el lugar que estuvo buscando durante toda su vida, e incluso si ese espacio desapareciera al despertar (así funcionan las cosas en los cuentos de hadas), eso estaría bien. Sería triste, pero habría valido totalmente la pena, y cree que haberlo encontrado y perdido (con todo el dolor que eso conlleva) es mejor que no encontrarlo nunca y ahorrarse el sufrimiento de la ausencia. Se duerme y desea no despertar jamás, para que el hechizo nunca se rompa, para que la carroza no se convierta otra vez en calabaza, los cocheros, en ratones y él, en la mitad de sí mismo. Esa noche sueña sobre la vez que hizo que Hazel escuchase a Nick Drake por primera vez, en la tienda de música del pueblo. Es más un recuerdo que un sueño, y el centro de la acción se desarrolla mientras él le pone los auriculares en los oídos y mira fijamente su rostro mientras ella empieza a escuchar la música adentro de su cabeza.

Después de esa noche todo se va un poco al quinto infierno, y pasa tan rápido que nadie tiene tiempo de planear nada. Lo desesperante es que no se supone que las cosas acaben así, que todos mueran. Esos cuentos donde los protagonistas pierden distintos miembros o mueren han quedado atrás. En los cuentos de ahora todo termina bien, siempre. En Fairfold nadie cree en esos cuentos, en los de ahora. Porque en esos cuentos también pasan cosas malas, pero sólo porque son necesarias para que la trama avance en la resolución del conflicto y desencadene un final feliz para siempre. En Fairfold las cosas malas pasan y siguen pasando y nada bueno parece llegar nunca cuando la magia está involucrada. Así que quizás sí mueran todos. De hecho, las probabilidades de que todos mueran son estadísticamente terribles, porque eso que les pasa es la vida real, no en un cuento de hadas. No hay un autor que pueda salvarlos, estrategia narrativa mediante. Dependen de sí mismos para salvarse, y eso es todo lo que Jack desea hacer en el mundo: salvar a Hazel. Cuando todo va mal sólo quiere salvarla, y lo demás ya no importa en lo más mínimo. Porque no sabría qué hacer sin ella. No sabría cómo volver a su vida de mentira, a su vida de todos-los-días-fingiendo-que-es-sólo-humano-mientras-los-demás-fingen-que-lo-creen. No sabría siquiera cómo empezar otra vez, ahora que con ella ha descubierto lo que se siente ser honesto, asumir su identidad completa (Jack de siempre, pero también el otro, el que es inmortal y puede hacer magia, el que no tiene orejas puntiagudas sólo por un error genético). Ahora que ella le ha dicho que también lo quiere (¡qué ridículo suena todo!), ahora no puede perderla. Por eso es que se carga con la responsabilidad y la culpa de la traición, aunque eso suponga que el monstruo del bosque vaya a tragárselo entero. Lo hace para salvarla a ella que es quien acabará por salvarlos a todos, como hace siempre, como siempre ha hecho. Incluso con él, aunque no lo sepa.

(Hazel jamás lo ha decepcionado).

Los días que siguen al enfrentamiento en el bosque, Ben tiene que esforzarse por apartar a Jack de la habitación de su hermana. Severin los observa desde el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Tiene una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro que lo hace ver infinitamente bello y todo eso a Ben está volviéndolo loco, a punto de explotar de las ganas de gritarle y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, porque siente que para Severin todo es parte de una broma interminable que Ben no acaba de entender, pero de la que sabe que él es una parte fundamental. Jack sólo regresa a Fairfold para llevar la sangre de Sorrell. Regresa porque quiere hacerlo. Para despertar a Carter. Ben no dice nada cuando lo ve regresar después de dos días, pero le gustaría poder decir una cantidad infinita de cosas, como que no le importa lo que pase entre su mejor amigo y su hermana en tanto su hermana no haga trizas a su mejor amigo, o que imagina lo duro que debe ser para Jack regresar a Fairfold como si nada hubiese pasado, como si siguiese siendo el mismo Jack que ha sido toda la vida, un humano común y corriente. Ahora que todos en Fairfold se han cansado de pretender que desconocen la verdad, regresar a la normalidad es realmente duro. Pero lo superarán, cree Ben. Pronto volverán a fingir que Jack es uno de ellos y Jack fingirá que también lo cree, y todo irá bien mientras la vecindad mágica del bosque respete los límites, porque entonces volverán a creer que todo es culpa de Jack. También quiere decirle que sabe que volverá a Fairfold, a vivir su vida humana, incluso si Jack no se lo ha dicho o si todavía él mismo no lo sabe. Ben sí lo hace.

Ben visita a Hazel los días que Jack pasa con Carter, y luego se retira a su nueva habitación, la que comparte con Severin, y Jack vuelve a ocupar la silla junto a la cama de Hazel, a quien ya no observa cuando duerme porque cree que es algo que ha aprendido de memoria. Son horas largas las que permanece en la habitación, ignorando a su madre biológica, fingiendo que lee una de las viejas revistas de comics que Carter está empeñado en hacerle leer, como si todo estuviese bien entre ellos y su hermano no le reprochase el haber quedado fuera de la aventura más grande que ha ocurrido en ese maldito pueblo. Son horas muy largas, en las que es imposible controlar sus propios pensamientos, no amargarse ante la idea de su inmortalidad en comparación con lo efímera que parece de la vida de Hazel, no preguntarse qué sucederá cuando ella ya no esté, y no querer saberlo tampoco, porque la angustia resulta insoportable.

El día que Hazel despierta, no es Jack quien está con ella. Jack llega horas más tarde a una habitación en la que ya no hay nadie, pero lo mismo se queda. Se tumba en la cama, mira el techo, intenta evocar el olor de Hazel o el color de su cabello, cierra los ojos, los aprieta con fuerza, se pregunta qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante con ellos, de dónde obtendrá las excusas para pasar tiempo con ella o sujetarle una mano; si acaso volverá a besarla. Por debajo de su vientre siente una punzada dolorosa que preferiría ignorar, pero que es casi imposible. Casi.

Tres días más tarde las cosas empiezan a mejorar. Al cuarto día está seguro de que Hazel romperá la ventana de su habitación si continúa arrojándole piedras desde el árbol, e intenta que eso se refleje en su rostro cuando abre la ventana, algo en lo que fracasa estrepitosamente, porque ella arroja otra piedra (una pequeña) y Jack tiene que cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos para evitar que la piedra lo golpee en la cara, algo que a Hazel parece hacerle mucha gracia, ya que continúa riéndose cuando se tumba boca arriba en su cama, como hizo la primera vez que estuvo en la habitación de Jack.

-Mi madre va a matarnos -es todo lo que dice Jack. Hazel sonríe ampliamente, como si quisiera decirle que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido es absurdo que siga teniendo miedo de su madre. De su madre humana, cuanto menos. Jack la ignora olímpicamente, parado entre las piernas de Hazel, que cuelgan desde los pies de la cama hasta el piso. Ella tiene las manos extendidas hacia arriba, como si quisiese abarcar todo el espacio disponible en la cama y Jack sólo la observa, como si hubiesen estado juntos una eternidad y no sólo dos días. Cuando Hazel mueve los brazos, Jack ya sabe que va a sujetarlo de la ropa para atraerlo hacia ella. Y que nada en todo eso será un sueño, aunque lo parecerá.

Con la ropa todavía esparcida sobre el suelo y el cuerpo tibio de Hazel sobre el suyo, Jack no puede evitar sonreír y decir a media voz eso de _los salvaste a todos_ , con esa mezcla de orgullo y alivio absoluto. Están a salvo, todo está bien. Las cosas no pueden sino mejorar de ahora en adelante.

-Los salvamos a todos -lo corrige ella en un susurro, a punto de quedarse dormida. Jack sonríe. Quizás sea cierto.

Cuando los jardines conserven las flores durante todo el año y los atardeceres se vuelvan espectáculos de color; cuando las mañanas huelan a pan recién horneado, cuando se acaben las terribles heladas y la gente del pueblo salga de su casa una vez más, cuando las hadas regresen a los límites del bosque a regalar frutas a los niños, cuando ya no sea necesario sellar las puertas de los hogares, creerán que fueron ellos. Y tendrán razón.


End file.
